Reversal: The Empire Strikes Back
by mandrina
Summary: THe second in the trilogy of Luke Organa, Prince of Alderaan, and Leia Skywalker, farmgirl and Jedi Knight.
1. Chapter 1

THE EMPIRE STRIKES BACK

On the Ice planet of Hoth, it was a warm day. This meant that the temperature was only 40 below zero rather than the usual 60 below. Han Solo spoke into his com link to his partner in searching the wastes of this world for life, Leia Skywalker.

"There's no life here. Let's go back in."

"I want to check out a meteor that just landed. It'll only take a moment."

Han shook his head at the comlink. "Why don't you wait for me, we'll check it out together and then head back."

His comlink crackled the answer back in the knifing wind. "Sure. No problem."

Leia reattached her comlink to her belt, felt the tauntaun beneath her move restlessly, and threw herself off the animal as a large white hairy arm passed through where her head had been milliseconds before and then through the unfortunate riding animal's neck. Once it had the tauntaun, the snow beast became uninterested in the retreating smaller prey. Leia waited for Han to get there and rode back with him.

Chewbacca and Beth were engaged in repairing the Falcon and the Falcon was not cooperating. As Han and Leia passed on their way to the control room, Chewie emitted a loud Wookie curse and threw a spanner, barely missing his small helper's head. Han called up to him.

"Alright, don't lose your temper. I'll be right back to give you a hand." They continued on to the control room to give their report.

"Nothing alive out there that will tell on us. I have to go. I should have paid off Jabba a long time ago. Next bounty hunter we meet, I'm toast. I'll be back as soon as that's done." Han told the general. He and Leia had already talked this over. Leia left to go to her duty assignment while Han returned to the Falcon to help Chewie and Beth. Soon he and Beth were both joining Chewbacca in the cursing, but did manage to convince the wookie not to throw any more tools.

* * *

The night after the encounter with the snow beast, Leia woke up suddenly to find Obiwan sitting next to her bed. "Your apprentice must go to Dagobah, to Yoda, the Jedi Master who instructed me, to complete his training." Then he faded out, leaving his student stewing with unanswered questions. She sat for a few minutes, then beeped Luke. He answered groggily after a few insistent beeps from his comlink.

"Organa here. What's going on?"

"It's me, Leia. Obiwan Kenobi just visited me. You have to go to Dagobah to find an old Jedi master. I figure you can go in about 4 hours." She heard sounds over the comlink like he was fumbling for something and knocking things down, then a large thump.

"Fine, I'll be ready to go in about four hours. Anything I need besides me, the saber and a change of clothes that isn't already on the ship?"

"No."

"Good, I'll see you then, if not before." Luke clicked off the comlink and looked over at Beth, who had rolled over blearily to face him where he sat on the floor.

"Who was that?"

"Leia. It seems Obiwan says I have to go someplace to find a Jedi Master."

"Now?" She asked incredulously. "What time is it?"

"Bout an hour before we have to get up. I'll leave in about 4 hours. Scoot over so I can get back in. It's cold out here" He slid back under the blankets and pulled her back up against him. Nuzzling her hair. "I love you."

Beth smiled sleepily. "You say that to all the girls."

* * *

Leia was unable to go back to sleep and so got up to take a tour of the hangar. Han was working underneath the Falcon this time. Leia approached and handed him a tool he was straining to reach. "Didn't you go to bed?" she asked.

"Yeah, a little after his Highness came along to squire Beth to bed." He grinned at Leia. "I wonder how much sleep she got. He had tucking in in his eyes. What're you doing up. I started this about a half hour ago. Woke up, couldn't get back to sleep." He grunted as he twisted a large bolt.

Leia peered at what he was doing, added her strength to his and the bolt popped free. "I had a visitation and couldn't go back to sleep either. Obiwan says Luke has to go to see a Jedi master for training. I get to stay here."

"Exciting. I'm sure the generals will be ecstatic to have one of the best pilots gone for however long. Not to mention the showpiece royalty. I can imagine Beth's reaction. How long, and when does he leave?"

"He leaves in about 4 hours for I don't know how long. I'll help here for a bit. Point me at something to fix." Han did.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke and Beth showed up at the Falcon about a hour and a half later, bringing breakfast for Han, Chewie and Leia.

"Lisel said you guys hadn't been through for food, so we brought it. I cleared it with Bull and Beth can help here for as long as needed. 3PO will stay too, you can put him to work. They just opened the shield doors and the officer beeped me, they want me and you, Leia, to go out with about 10 others to check some things out. Too many meteors have actually been hitting." Beth climbed up to the lower top of the Falcon and Luke handed her the food for those remaining as Leia jumped down and took hers from him. They headed to the control room for more specific orders. Chewbacca noticed Han and Beth wore the same expression as they watched the other pair leave. His friends were unhappy and it bothered him, even if he could do nothing about it.

As they climbed on the tauntauns, His Highness commented. "I cleared the Dagobah thing too. They aren't happy, and will probably talk to you once we get back in, but if Jedi Skywalker says i need to do it, they'll clear it."

One of the meteors was an imperial probe droid. It obligingly self-destructed, but, as the prince told the command center, 10 to 1 the Empire knew they were there. The evacuation was on.

* * *

Lord Vader was extremely unhappy. They had detected an energy shield on the 6th planet of the Hoth system. The fleet had been moved out of lightspeed too early and the Rebels had been alerted. Admiral Piett would hopefully prove more able than his immediate predecessor. It was also apparent that the Rebels had already managed to evacuate at least three transports before the fleet's arrival, which meant that they had had more warning than they should have had, even with Skywalker with them.

The Empire was attacking. His Highness and Leia were out piloting snowspeeders in the fight. Beth, Han and Chewie were finishing a frantic repair session on the outside of the recalcitrant ship, while C-3PO worked on the computer inside. A voice came through the intercom, "Imperial troops are in the base." and simultaneously a wall in the hanger collapsed. Han slammed shut a cover, grabbed Beth by the arm and yelled at Chewie. "I think it's time to go now." As they were going up the ramp, he called Beth's transport.

"Transport 12, this is Solo. I've got Beth Commins with me, I'll get her out on the Falcon."

"Roger." The voice at the other end answered. They got out of there fast. It gave Han a 10 second panic, and required blasting a few imperial soldiers, when it didn't move immediately, but one good whack to the right control panel and it lit up and the engines lit up and they moved. Unfortunately, thanks to the imperial fleet, the hyperdrive was now on the list of repairs needed. They found themselves running with the imperial fleet close behind. Chewie piloted as Han and Beth continued the frantic repairs. Then they hit the asteroid field. Beth kept her mouth shut while Han figured out what to do. Threepio worried. The TIE fighters were dogged in their pursuit and it appeared that the fleet was coming in after them. Han moved the freighter in closer to one of the big asteroids and found what he was looking for, a large cave. Ignoring the ever-complaining Threepio, he executed a neat loop and they were inside before the TIE fighters even realized their prey was gone.

* * *

Luke and Leia were climbing into their respective X-wings as the Falcon sped away. Over the com in the helmet, Leia asked.

"You got the directions? The place is called Dagobah. The Jedi Master's name is Yoda. I have no idea what he or she looks like, how you're supposed to find him when you get there, and I don't know how long you're supposed to be there. Just remember there are a lot of aspects to the Force and Yoda may not look like what you may expect. Be careful and come back in one piece, okay?"

He gave her a thumbs up as his cockpit cover lowered to seal. Her helmet crackled with the answer.

"I'll find this Yoda somehow. Besides, aren't I expected if Obiwan told you this is what I'm supposed to do? How come you don't get to come?"

"Don't know, Obiwan didn't give me a chance to ask questions. Just told me what you were supposed to do." Her cockpit cover sealed and her engines were ready. "See you when you get back. Take care of yourself, Luke." Her ship began to move, keeping pace with the transport that she was escorting.

"Take care of you, too, Leia." The princes' ship followed hers up, then, as they hit hyperspace, sped off in a different direction. As the Falcon made its neat loop into the asteroid, he began his descent into the atmosphere of a green world with no technology evident at all.

* * *

In the cockpit of the Falcon, sitting in the cave on the asteroid, Han and Beth started shutting the power down. Threepio asked timidly if that meant that he, too, needed to shut down. Han rounded on him as the droid added the comment that the cave might not be stable, following a lurch from the cave floor.

"Well, I'm glad you're here to tell us that." he snarled. "Chewie, take the professor here in back and plug him into the hyperdrive." Chewie took the droid back to work on the hyperdrive as Han calmed down and he and Beth stood, pushing switches and buttons. The floor of the cave bucked and Han caught Beth as she was thrown into his arms. He held her longer than necessary, but they were both paying more attention to the ship's sounds than to each other.

"Upsy daisy" he said as he set her back on her feet. She smiled at him and they went back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

The prince's R2 droid objected to the landing on Dagobah. He preferred having some idea of what the terrain was before they landed, and the swamp was a complete surprise to the instruments, the droid, and the pilot. It whistled something about the landing, pulled itself out of the droid socket, and promptly slid off the fighter into the water, screeching angrily all the way down. The prince searched the serene waters for the little red R2 unit and finally a sensor popped up and a gurgling beep sounded. The red eye found him and he pointed the way to the shore of the swamp.

Luke slid into the water and swam to shore. A fin cut the water behind the red sensor eye, then suddenly the water churned, the eye disappeared, and Luke fished out rather than drew his blaster, trying to figure out where to shoot to save the droid. The only sound was of him dripping, then a roar sounded and the droid shot out of the water, moving in a graceful high arc. The prince turned to follow its course, then climbed over the underbrush between the huge trees to reach the upside down beeping droid. He set the red droid on its legs and scraped some of the mud off its faceplate. It whistled indignantly. He smiled "OK, maybe I landed in the wrong part." and jerked back as the droid vomited mud out of the cranial port. The prince chuckled again, patted the droid, and headed back to unload what supplies he could before his ship sank into the swamp. His mind was already working the problem of getting the ship out, estimating the size of the trees, the strength of the vines, and how to get the cables under the wings of the ship. He managed to get everything that wasn't welded to the ship off and onto what passed for dry land in this swamp, or to translate the red droid, slimy mudhole.

The prince got his camp arranged, unpacked the battery and offered the plug to the skittish droid. It opened the socket in its chest and whistled its appreciation. As the droid was repowering, He opened the emergency rations. He took a bite of the dry bar and a swig of purified swamp water, and looked about the camp. He felt comfortable in the place, even if he still had no idea of where to find this Yoda. Just a bit wetter than he was used to, but so far nothing had affected his good mood. In a way, he felt like he may even have been here before. He took another bite and then felt it. A presence, not quite threatening, but watching him. He patted the droid and commented. "It's weird, but I feel.."

"You feel like what?" a second voice, not the droid's, asked.

The prince whirled into a ready position, his blaster drawn and ready, but not directly threatening the little kneehigh creature before him.

"Like I'm being watched." He wasn't sure if he should laugh or what, but the small wizened creature, with large pointed ears, big eyes and wearing gray rags of indeterminable age, leaned on his stick and made no threatening movement whatsoever. Luke holstered his weapon and squatted so that he was on as close to eye level with his visitor as possible.

"I am wondering, why you are here?" the creature asked.

"I'm looking for someone."

"Looking Looking? Found someone, you have, heh.

Luke grinned and shook his head. Something about the little fellow made him trust him.

"That I have."

"Help you I can, yes...Yes."

"Fine. Perhaps you can. I'm looking for a great warrior. I'm not even sure if I'm on the right continent. ... "

"Heh. Wars not make one great. Hmmm."

"Hey, that's my dinner." The visitor had reached over and grabbed the half-eaten food bar, tasting it and making a face. Luke took it from the tiny being and handed over a wrapped one.

"Here, have one of your own."

The creature pushed it away. "Thank you, no. How get you so big, eating food of this kind?" It pushed past him, unbalancing him so that he sat on the wet ground, and began rummaging through one of the cases, inspecting tools and tossing them over its shoulder. Luke stood quickly, brushed off the seat of his trousers and picked the tools up.

"Hey, you're making a mess. Look at them if you want to, just don't throw them."

The little fellow crawled back out, chuckling happily to itself, playing with the minilamp. Luke did a quick calculation, he needed that if he was going to have to repair the X-wing.

"Hey little guy, I'm gonna need that particular piece to repair my ship, when I get it out."

The creature clutched it close. "Mine, or I help you not."

Luke squatted again carefully, so if he was pushed, he wouldn't fall over.

"Do I need your help?" he asked in all seriousness.

"Find your friend. I help you."

"He's not really a friend." Luke had to admit. "I'm looking for a Jedi Master." He sat down on a case.

"Ohh. You seek Yoda." The little figure seemed to look at him in a new light. "Take you to him, I will."

Luke perked up. "You know him?

The little mannikin nodded firmly once, then turned to waddle away. "Yes, yes. We go, my house, eat, then see Yoda. Come, come."

Luke turned to the little red droid, which was beeping nervously. "You watch the camp." He followed the creature into the swamp.


	4. Chapter 4

Beth finished welding a joint on a pipe, placed her gloves and goggles on another pipe and began trying to close the valve again. As she struggled, Han moved in close behind her, his big hands closed over her small ones and with two more attempts, the recalcitrant thing unexpectedly clicked home. Beth's hand slipped and caught on an edge, stinging badly.

"Ow." she yelped, then licked the place on her hand, backing into him unexpectly and turning quickly in the close space.

"Here, let me." Han inspected the injury. No skin broken. He massaged the red area on the side of her hand, continuing just a little too long. He was standing too close and she was trapped between him and the wall.

Beth gave an embarrassed smile. "Stop, please."

"Stop what?" Han fought the urge to grin as he continued to hold and massage her hand.

"My hands are dirty. And you shouldn't be doing that." Beth was blushing now, looking away.

"So're mine. And why shouldn't it be me?" He tilted her chin up so he could look into her eyes. He found himself staring into them as she said breathlessly

"Han, remember, I'm too young to play with."

The tension grew intolerable, he leaned down as he drew her irresistibly close. Beth kept protesting even as she moved with him. "What abou. ."

"You never were. And it was never play." He whispered over her last protest, their lips touched, he kissed her, she kissed him back. Beth slipped her arms around his neck as he pushed his fingers into her hair, ran the other hand down her torso, and all was good. It seemed an eternity, then 3PO walked in, talking excitedly. He tapped Han on the shoulder.

"Sir!, Sir! I've isolated the reverse power flux coupling."

The embrace broke, Han turned to the droid with a sarcastic "Thank you." The droid trundled back out muttering about the manners of some humans. Han turned back to Beth, who had recovered and had an amused smile on her still pink face. He smiled at her, a little sadly and ran his thumb along her jawbone.

"We're a pair, aren't we. The guy you're in love with is in love with the girl I'm in love with and the girl I'm in love with is in love with the guy you're in love with. Have you ever considered just dumping them out of the equation?"

Beth stared into his blue eyes, trying to figure out the kind of answer he was looking for, her smile slowly fading into a serious expression. Finally she settled on the truth. "Once or twice, but I think we would both regret it. And I think, deep down, you agree with me on that." Then she grinned and a sparkle glinted in her eyes.

"Besides, while you may be a good kisser, you're just not my type."

Han pretended hurt. "I'm not? At least you give me credit for kissing. And what is your type?" He suspected he knew what was coming and he wasn't disappointed.

"I go for the more mature men."

Han winked at her. "I thought you did. So explain his Highness's attraction."

Beth batted at him in mock irritation. "He has extremely good taste, that's why he's attracted to me. Now tell me what we have to do next to get this heap working."

* * *

Vader took the call from his master in his private quarters. As he knelt before the holographic image, Vader asked, "What is thy bidding, my master?"

The Emperor intoned. "There is a grave disturbance in the force."

"I have felt it."

"We have new enemies. Leia Skywalker."

"Yes, my master."

"The daughter of Skywalker has found an apprentice. Together they could bring about our destruction." Vader considered his master's orders.

"She is not a Jedi. Obiwan could not have taught her somuch that she could teach another."

"The Force is strong with them. They must be destroyed."

Vader reflected a moment. "If one or both could be turned, they would become powerful allies, my master."

The Emperor considered and nodded. "They would be a great asset, if they could be."

"They will join us or die."

* * *

The little red droid stood on tiptoes to look in the round window of the little creature's mud house. This landscape was far too wet for his metallic tastes. Inside the house, his Highness, Prince Luke Organa, was sitting crosslegged on the floor, carefully avoiding knocking his head on the ceiling or upsetting anything in the miniature house as the little wizened figure bustled about the kitchen, throwing herbs in something in a pot.

"Good food, yes." he spoke as he placed platters in front of his guest. "Eat. Then we go."

Luke tasted the concoction on one platter, decided he'd had worse, and held his impatience in check. Quizzing the little mannikin would get him nowhere, he recognized.

The creature placed another bowl on the table, sat down and picked up a spoon. "Why wish you become a Jedi?"

Luke swallowed his mouthful and answered. "My father, Bail Organa of Alderaan, hoped that Obiwan Kenobi would train me. After my father was killed and Vader killed Kenobi, his student Leia Skywalker joined us. I asked her to teach me what she could and she agreed. She said Kenobi visited her and said I needed to come here to be trained by Yoda. So here I am."

"Become Jedi do you others to please?"

"I respect my father enough that if he thought I should do something, I would at least give it very serious thought. I continue because I wish to. Perhaps I can be more effective this way in our fight against the Empire. And Leia believes I have some talent for it."

"And what believe you?"

Luke looked at the little fellow, paused, and took a chance. "I believe that I am talking either to one of Yoda's people, or to Yoda himself."

The mannikin smiled to himself, tucked another spoonful into his wrinkled little mouth and chewed silently. In fact. he didn't say another word until he was done eating. Again, Luke sat on his curiosity and impatience and ate the food, hoping that he would not pay for it later with indigestion.

Yoda finished removing the platters and dishes from his table and sat back down. He pursed his mouth, looked the youth up and down twice and announced.

"Teach him, I will. Long I have watched him, unsure yet I am, but teach him, I will."

A thrill ran up Luke's spine and he tried to hide his excitement. Yoda frowned at him.

"Excitement, adventure. A Jedi craves not these things. You are reckless. Too much for other's approval you look. And much anger. Like in your father."

Luke stared at him in confusion. but Yoda ignored him and went on. "Unlearn your ways, you must, if Jedi you will be."

Luke shook off the confusion. Yoda was willing to teach him, despite misgivings, even though what the master had said was true. And his father had known ever so many different people. "I will do whatever I have to. I'm not afraid."

A strange smile slowly appeared on the little Jedi Master's green face. "You will be. Oh yes, you will be."


	5. Chapter 5

Beth was sitting in the cockpit with her feet up on the console. It was quiet and only the indicator lights were on, leaving little lighted areas on her jumpsuit, face, and hair. She was staring out the window, a million or two lightyears away, when something moved in her field of vision. She sat up and stared out the window, trying to see through the reflection. A soft suction cup attached itself to the wind, with two large yellow eyes flashed open and stared at her. She jumped, startled and raced from the cockpit to the hold, where Chewie and Threepio were watching Han finish with some wires. Beth rushed in out of breath just as Han dropped the last floor panel in place.

"There's something out there."

"Where?"

"Out in the cave." A sharp banging punctuated her words.

Chewie moaned anxiously. Han made a face. "I'm going out there."

"Are you sure," Beth ventured as she followed him.

"We just got this bucket back together. I'm not gonna let something tear her apart." He grabbed a breathing apparatus and headed out the ramp.

Beth followed suit. The ground was spongy, and Beth commented. "This ground feels strange. It doesn't feel like rock."

Han peered around. "There sure is a lot of moisture in here."

Beth glanced around the cave walls. "I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this."

Outside the Empire was bombarding, trying to drive them out. As the asteroid rocked from the outer explosions, Han shot at one of the things in the tunnel as it flew by. He inspected the dead creature.

"It's all right Chewie, it's just mynocks. Probably chewing on the power cables. Beth. You go on back and Chewie and I will clear them off." He shot at another one and the cave floor rocked, causing Beth to tumble off the ramp. Han peered at the inside of the cave, his sense of self-preservation set off by something in the air of the cave. He fired at the floor, which convulsed again, and Han took off for the ramp, pausing just long enough to yank Beth back to her feet. Chewie followed closely on their heels.

"Chewie!" he yelled as he ran toward the cockpit, "We're getting out of here now."

"The Empire is still out there. Are you sure...?" Beth demanded as he dragged her along with him.

"No time to discuss this in committee." Han interrupted.

"I am not a committee, I was just asking." Beth complained as she strapped herself in. "Are you going to try to go to lightspeed in the asteroid field?" The now-conversational tone of her voice hid the fact she knew how serious it must be if he was contemplating something so foolhardy. Then the mouth of the cave caught her attention.

"It's collapsing."

"We're doomed." moaned Threepio, who had strapped into the other seat.

"This ain't a cave, girl." The ship shot through the teeth of the monster, which made a last grab for them and missed. They were out of that danger, but now the imperials would soon know where they were.

* * *

Luke climbed up a vine, swung to a tree, scrabbled back down the trunk, flipped over the roots and climbed up another vine, all without dislodging his passenger from where the Jedi Master rode on his student's shoulder. During the ride, Yoda was lecturing his charge on the use of the Force and how to tell the difference between the light and the dark sides of it.

Luke asked "Is the dark side stronger?" He caught a third vine and swung over to their starting point where his shirt was hanging on a low branch.

Yoda jumped off as Luke leaned over to let him off. "No... no. . . the dark side is quicker, easier, more seductive."

"But how am I to know the good side from the bad?" Y

oda sat on a root. "You will know. When you are calm, at peace. Passive. A Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and defense, never for attack."

"So using it to attack may work in the short run, but you pay for it later."

Yoda narrowed his eyes at his pupil's somewhat jaunty response. "And harder to tell the difference it is when overconfident you are."

The prince flushed at the criticism, realizing it was deserved, and pulled his shirt on. As he did, a tree caught his eye and his senses. An ugly black tree, with a cave-like opening between the roots. "There's something not right. It's cold." Something really wasn't right, the last time he had been this scared had been when Vader's hand had been on his neck and he'd been a foot off the floor.

Yoda poked his gimer stick into the dirt. "That place. . . is strong with the dark side of the Force. A domain of evil it is. In it you must go."

Luke looked warily at the tree. "What's in it?"

"Only what you take with you."

Luke picked up his gunbelt. Yoda added.

"Your weapons.. . . .You will not need them."

The prince appeared to think for a few more moments, pulled the lamp off of the belt, dropped the belt back onto his jacket, and set off nervously for the tree.

Inside the tree, the lamp illuminated mosses and dripping masses of slime. Luke walked carefully into the cave, surprised at how large it was. From the other side, Vader stepped out, unarmed, but threatening. They circled as the prince crouched into a fighting stance, then attacked. Vader fought back hand to hand, they traded blows, but finally Luke got a lucky kick. To his utter shock, Vader's mask-covered head flew off his body and rolled onto the floor. It stared up at Luke for a moment, then the facemask disintegrated in a flash, revealing the face beneath, the prince's own. Luke despondently sat down on the floor of the treecave and stayed there for a long while.

* * *

The bounty hunters lined the bridge of Vader's flagship, much to the revulsion of Admiral Piett and Vader's other officers. They recognized five of them, an alien with a soft baggy face, three human men, Zuckuss, Dengar and Boba Fett, the last known for his extremely ruthless methods, and a chrome colored droid, IG-88. A ship's controller ran up to the admiral.

"Sir, we have a priority signal from the Avenger."

Piett read the signal, then hurried to report to Vader. He heard the last of the orders to the hunters.

"There will be a substantial reward for the one that brings in the Millennium Falcon and her crew. You are free to use whatever methods you choose, but I want them alive. No disintegrations." Vader then turned to his admiral.

"My Lord," Piett whispered excitedly. "We have them."


	6. Chapter 6

As the Falcon shot out of the asteroid field, Threepio watched a tracking scope. "Oh, thank goodness we're coming out of the asteroid field."

Han and Chewie worked the console. "Let's get out of here. Ready for lightspeed? One. . . Two. . . Three!" Han pulled back on the hyperspace throttle and nothing happened.

"It's not fair." Han cried as he checked gauges.

"The transfer circuits are all working. It's not my fault."

"No lightspeed." Beth started to unbuckle. "I'll be in the back."

Threepio checked a readout. "Sir, we just lost the main rear deflector shield. One more direct hit on the back quarter and we're done for."

Han frantically pushed switches, then suddenly stopped. "No wait, I've got an idea. Turn us around." He ordered. Chewie barked in confusion, sure Han had gone mad. Han repeated his order.

"I said turn us around! I'm going to put all power in the front shield."

Beth buckled back in hurriedly. "You're going to attack them?"

Threepio felt obliged to point out, "Sir, the odds of surviving a direct assault on a Star Destroyer are-." Beth whacked him on the shoulder.

"Shut up."

They ran straight at the bridge of the huge vessel, firing as they pulled up at the last moment, and then disappeared from the destroyer's scopes.

* * *

Luke was upside down standing on his hands. Yoda perched on one of his feet, instructing him to concentrate and use the Force. Luke lifted one arm, pointed at a pair of bowling ball-sized rocks nearby and one of them rose and balanced on the other. The little red droid rocked in the background whistling and beeping frantically. Yoda hopped off Luke's feet impatiently as the droid broke through the boy's concentration and he collapsed to the damp floor of the bog.

"Control, you must learn control!"

Luke finally figured out what the little droid was so frantic about. The X-wing had sunk into the swamp until just the tip of its nose could be seen.

"Drat. I should have done this earlier." He turned to Yoda. "Master. This is going to take me a while, but I need to get it out before I really have to dig through mud to get the cables under it."

"Why use you vines and cables? Why do you not just lift it out? Do you not hear me?"

"Master, I've never moved anything near that size directly. It's way too big."

"No. It is no different. Only different in your mind. You must unlearn what you have learned."

Luke focussed on the X-wing, aware of what Yoda wanted, but completely unsure if it could be done. "All right. I'll try."

Yoda crinkled his mouth in irritation. "No! Try not. Do. Or do not. There is no try."

Luke concentrated, and concentrated. The nose rose slowly out of the water, followed by the tips of the upper wings. Then the cockpit cover appeared. He managed to lift it until the point where the wings met on the body of the fighter was visible and then he lost his mental grip. The ship sank slowly back down until the tip of the nose was again the only part to be seen. Luke turned back to Yoda, panting heavily. "It's too heavy."

"Size matters not. Look at me. Judge me by my size, do you? Mm? Mmmm."

Luke shook his head and bowed it, properly chastened.

"And well you should not." Yoda continued. "For my ally is the Force. And a powerful ally it is. Life creates it, makes it grow. Its energy surrounds us and binds us. Luminous beings are we. . ." He pinched Luke's shoulder. "Not this crude matter. You must feel the Force around you. Here, between you . . . me. . .the tree. . . the rock. . . everywhere! Yes, even between the land and the ship!"

Luke forced himself not to voice his thoughts, just flopped down dejectedly, but Yoda seemed to know them anyway. Yoda extended his hand as Luke had done. The ship rose slowly out of the water, gliding majestically dripping over to rest on the solid ground. The prince walked reverently under the ship.

"How do you make size not make a difference?"

"You do not believe. That is why you fail."

* * *

Much to the dismay of the Captain of the ship, they had somehow lost the fugitive freighter. As Lord Vader called for an update, he handed command over to his Exec and prepared to go apologize to Lord Vader.

* * *

Han sent Chewbacca back to the manual release for the landing claw while Threepio panicked where he was strapped in behind the copilot's seat.

"I really don't see how that is going to help. Surrender is a perfectly acceptable alternative in extreme circumstances. The Empire may be gracious enough.. . . " In response to a pointed look from Han, Beth reached over and shut the droid off midsentence. The fleet dumped its garbage shortly thereafter in preparation for the jump to lightspeed, Vader having promoted the Exec by execution. The Falcon floated gently away with the rest of the refuse.

"Impressive, very impressive. Now what do we do?" Beth hugged Han's shoulders. He grinned at her.

"Now we find somewhere to hole up and get the hyperdrive fixed." He peered at the system maps. "Let's see, there's Lando."

"Lando System?"

"Lando's a man, not a system and we go way back. He's got a little mining operation at Bespin and he could help us. It's pretty far. But I think we can make it."

"Can you trust him?"

"No, but he has no love for the Empire, I can tell you that."

Beth shrugged. 'Then I guess that's where we go. You're the captain."

"And don't you ever forget it, girl." Han was in a good mood after the most recent adventure.

Once the fleet was gone, they moved away. A couple of moments later, one of the pieces of garbage ignited its engines and followed.

They spent the next 3 weeks repairing everything on the Falcon that could be repaired with what was on board. When they ran out of proper repairs they could do, they started more bypassing to see what they could get around. It was an altogether relaxing time, even with Threepio complaining for most of it.


	7. Chapter 7

The little red droid stood outside in the rain again and watched through the window. Luke sat within, concentrating on his present task, which was trying to touch Yoda's mind with his. It should have been simple, to touch someone across the room. He pushed harder, feeling for anything he could, but while he could feel the generalized life on the planet, nothing was specific. A glimmer attracted his attention and he pursued it, following it. It felt much, much further away than Yoda should have been, but he went after it anyway. He touched it and it flared into recognizable form and touched him back. He opened his eyes.

Leia was flying defense on the medical frigate with Wedge when she felt Luke's touch. It was gentle and just as surprised as she was. The contact was brief but intense, for moment, she could see and hear the little wizened figure coaching Luke by firelight in the tiny house; he could see the medical frigate, the black of space, Wedge's X-wing circling the ship with him, the crackle of the comlink in his ear, then the contact broke. Luke sat up suddenly, nearly cracking his head on the low ceiling. Yoda was tapping the stick on the floor in irritation.

"Control. Will you never learn control?"

"Master. Why could I reach her when she's halfway across the galaxy, but not you when you're in the same room? Is it because we worked together for so long? If I work with you long enough. . ?"

"Special ties you have with her, bonds you have with no other. Her you will be able to reach always."

"Why?"

"Know you must. Figure it out for yourselves you would soon. Your sister she is, your twin. Separated you were, from the Emperor to hide. To your father's brother she was sent, to friends of your mother, you were taken. Know of you, the Emperor did not, Obiwan was to watch your sister."

"Leia and I are twins." Luke wasn't quite sure he believed it, but there was this calm feeling that went with it. "So my parents, the ones I knew, adopted me to hide me from . . .?"

"Son of Skywalker, you are."

"So Vader killed both my fathers. The one I never knew and the one I did."

Yoda sat there, stern as ever. "No more will we do today. Rest and think you must." Luke leaned back against the wall, his thoughts reaching lightyears away.

Luke was upside down again, standing on one hand. This was getting much, much easier. Yoda stood beside him with the constant admonition to concentrate and feel the Force. A case lifted off the ground, then another, then the little red droid began beeping frantically as it too began to rise in the air. Yoda continued directing his pupil.

"Good. Calm, yes. Through the Force, things you will see. Other places. The future. . . the past. Old friends long gone."

Luke suddenly caught his breath. "Han! Beth!"

The cases and the little droid fell first, the prince collapsed into a fetal position. Yoda clucked and shook his head.

"Control, control, you, must learn control!"

Luke was breathing hard. "I saw. . . I saw a city in the clouds."

Yoda chewed on his stick. "Mm. Friends you have there."

"They were in pain."

"It is the future you see."

"Future? Will they die?" Luke heart rate speeded up.

Yoda bowed his head in concentration. "Difficult to see." He relaxed. "Always in motion is the future."

"I've got to go to them." Luke was adamant.

Yoda's next words stopped him cold. "Decide you must how to serve them best. If you leave now, help them you could. But you would destroy all for which all of you have fought and suffered."

They were escorted into the landing bay by terse and no- nonsense pilots of twinships. Han parked Beth and Threepio at the base of the ramp with Threepio and moved forward with Chewie, giving him the admonition to keep his eyes open. A tall black man in a fancy blue shirt, trousers, cape and shiny boots came out at the head of a 12-man formation of guards. He met Han halfway with a stern look.

"Why, you slimy, double-crossing, no-good swindler. You've got a lot of guts coming here after what you pulled."

Han shrugged innocently, "Who me?"

Lando made a threatening move toward Han, then grabbed Han in an embrace. After a moment, the two men hugged like the old comrades they were.

"How're you doing, you old pirate? So good to see you. What're you doing here? And you Chewbacca? Still hanging around with this loser?"

Han gestured back to the Falcon. "Repairs. I thought you could help me out."

Lando asked in mock panic. "What have you done to my ship?"

"Your ship? Remember you lost her to me fair and square."

Then he caught sight of Beth standing at the base of the ramp. Never one to let a female get away without even an attempt, particularly since Han's women tended to be interesting as well as meeting his minimum requirements in looks, Lando turned his attention to her.

"Well, what have we here. I'm Lando Calrissian, the administrator of this facility and who may you be?" He bowed formally and gently kissed Beth's hand. Beth blushed.

"Beth"

"Welcome, Beth, to Cloud City. I hope you enjoy your stay here."

Han inserted himself between them, taking Beth's arm and leading her toward the city proper. "You old smoothie." Threepio tried to introduce himself to Lando, but the man ignored him. Lando smiled to himself much as Han Solo had done three years before when he had first watched Beth and Leia follow the crazy old man in the bar, then less pleasant thoughts clouded his face and he followed them.

Leia woke up suddenly. She could see the city in the clouds. She could sense Han, Beth and Chewbacca in pain. She could feel the pull, the call to go. But it felt wrong. She sat back in the bunk and stared up at the one above hers. Ben's voice broke into her thoughts.

"You can't help them. Vader wants you and your abilities. That is why your friends are made to suffer."

"I can't do anything at all?" Leia asked unhappily.

"Meditate on it awhile longer. One choice will feel right, or maybe less wrong. The choice is hard, no answer will be satisfactory, but one choice will be the better."

Leia curled up and closed her eyes. She searched her feelings, looked at all the options and how they felt and admitted, in angry frustration, that Obiwan was right. The curl turned into a fetal position and she began to cry. Melanie came in an hour later, and found her still crying.

The floating city was eerie to Beth. The fine clothes were even stranger. Lando arranged a long maroon dress with a white cloak and had even sent a hairdresser to fix her hair and put on makeup for dinner. Han, cleaned up, with new clothes in his usual swashbuckler style, looked pretty handsome too. He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I'll have to tell his Highness how well you clean up. This'll be the first time I've ever seen you this fixed up."

She smiled, somewhat shyly. "I'm sorry. This place gives me the creeps. I like solid ground. And the clothes are weird. This dress has to have cost more than all the clothes I've ever had all together. And I'm afraid to touch my face. And then there's Threepio. . . "

Han laughed. "You put the stuff on enough times, you'll get used to it. I know people who would sooner step out naked than without their makeup." Then he sobered.

Chewie hooted at Han from where he was repairing the dismembered Threepio that he had found in a garbage bin and fought the Ugnaughts for. His level of trust in Lando was very low.

Han answered. "I don't trust him either, but right now, we don't have much of a choice. So let's enjoy dinner. Lando should be here any minute."

A knock came at the door and it slid open. "I see everyone is ready. Shall we go to dinner." Lando said, glancing concernedly at the box of droid parts, but not mentioning them.

He crooked his arm for Beth as Han did the same, then Han reached over and took her hand and placed it on his arm. Lando raised an eyebrow, then laughed and bowed. "After you."

Chewbacca hooted as he went by. They walked a short distance to a dining room. Han was commenting about the possibility of the Empire finding them.

Lando answered. "That's always been one of our greatest fears. But I just made a deal that should keep them out of our hair for a long time." They reached the room and Lando hit the door control. The door slid open to reveal a fancily set table with a man already seated at the head of the table. A man in a black suit with a cape and mask. Han drew his blaster and got a shot off at Vader, which was easily deflected, before the gun was yanked out of his hand and flung across the room as if by an invisible string. Stormtroopers appeared in the hall behind them as Beth and Chewie turned to flee. Vader issued a chilling invitation.

"Won't you join us."

Lando said, "I'm sorry. They got here just before you did. I had no choice."

Han threw him a glance that promised retribution and they stepped into the room.

Han was strapped to a machine. The techs slowly tilted the bed into position, then another began working the controls. As the business end of the machine touched him, he screamed. It could be heard in the hallway where Lando paced. Vader kept changing the conditions of the deal. Now the girl and Chewie had to stay on Cloud City and Han was to be given to the bounty hunter. Everytime he turned around, it got worse. He stalked off, followed by his aide.

Chewbacca stumbled around the cell with his paws over his sensitive ears and his eyes squeezed shut against the sound and light. It finally stopped and he started to work on Threepio again. After a while of work, he had the head on straight, then the door opened and Han was tossed in. Chewie tried to stand him up, but he crumpled in his arms and Chewie laid him down on one of the extendable bunks.

"I feel terrible." he mumbled, then just laid there. A bit later, the door opened again and Beth was pushed in. The fancy dress was ripped in various places and dirty, and there was the occasional blood spot. The intricate hairstyle had degenerated from a smooth knot of braid to appear as if she had been caught in a windstorm. Chewie caught her as she lost her balance, steadied her, then clutched her to him and howled. She got him to let go so she could look at Han, who had started to move again.

"Why are they doing this." Beth asked him.

"They didn't even ask me any questions." Han moaned

The door opened again and Lando came in with two guards. Han gathered himself to leap at him, but Lando cut him off.

"Just shut up and listen. Han, you're going to be given to the bounty hunter, but Vader's agreed to leave Beth and Chewie here. They'll have to stay, but at least they'll be safe. It's the best I can do, I've got my own problems."

"Don't we all." Han's tone dripped with sarcasm and threat.

"Then what does he want with us?" Beth sounded confused and scared.

Lando sighed in exasperation. "He doesn't want you at all. He's after someone named Skywalker and her apprentice. He's set a trap for them."

Confusion changed to anger as understanding sank in. "And we're the bait. You fixed us real good, too" Han shot out and leaped at his old friend. He was intercepted by the guards and doubled over from a rifle butt to the stomach. Beth knelt beside Han on the floor of the cell and glared up at Lando.

"I'm sorry, it's all I can do. I wish I could do more." Lando turned on his heel and stalked out, flanked by the guards. As the door closed behind Lando, Chewie and Beth helped Han back onto the bunk and she cradled his head and shoulders, smoothing his hair out of his face.

"Ever the gallant hero." Beth smiled a bit sardonically down at him. Han reached up and his fingertips lightly brushed a developing bruise on her cheek.

"Faint heart never won the fair lady. I'm sorry about all this. What a vacation. Next time I'll use a different travel agency."

"I love both of you. I know we're both in love with other people, but I still love both of you."

Han smiled up at her, then closed his eyes. Beth sat with his head in her lap, keeping perfectly still as he slept.

Luke had the second vision just before dawn of the next day. It was clearer than the first, sharply delineated in time and space. Beth stood with Vader's mailed glove on her throat, refusing to answer a question. His grip tightened and she was lifted a meter off the ground by the neck.

"You will tell me."

Her hands scrabbled at Vader's arm and hand, her booted toes beating a light tattoo on his chest, her movements weakening as consciousness rapidly sped away. Just before darkness fell, Vader snarled, "They do not come." He squeezed harder and Beth hung limply as the bones of her neck snapped and moved with sickening popping sounds. A soldier ducked as Vader threw her lifeless body against a wall and stalked away.

Luke woke up on the damp ground outside Yoda's house screaming, sweating, pale, barely able to catch his own breath. He had felt Vader's hand again. He knew he had to go.

Beth was pulled out of the cell an hour later once Vader became certain that the prisoners would not discuss anything between themselves. When questioned directly as to the identity of the apprentice, she refused to answer, even with Vader's mailed glove on her throat. His grip tightened and she was lifted a meter and a half off the ground by the neck.

"You will tell me."

Her hands scrabbled at Vader's arm and hand, her booted toes beating a light tattoo on his chest, her movements weakening as consciousness rapidly sped away. Just before darkness fell, Vader dropped her. He was standing with his head cocked to one side, as if listening to something far away.

"They're both coming." He glanced at the prisoner at his feet. "The bait worked."

Beth stared up at him, his presence and her newly regained ability to breathe bounding her universe. Vader straightened and spoke to someone behind her.

"Continue. It will speed them on their way."

Beth suddenly became aware of the other four men in the room as she was lifted to her knees, her arms twisted painfully behind her back and binders tightly placed on her wrists. Vader watched dispassionately as the first blow landed, then left to ponder the disturbances in the force.

A few hours later, none of them knew really, Beth was brought back to the cell, carried over a stormtrooper's shoulder like a sack of grain. He dumped her in the middle of the cell floor as his partner covered Han and Chewie with a laser rifle. They left and Han and Chewie lifted her onto a bunk. She'd been beaten badly and the dress was now just ornate rags. On her neck were five purple bruises, in the shape of a hand. She looked like he still felt, thought Han. He brushed hair out of her eyes.

"Any idea why now?"

Beth nodded painfully. "He wanted to know who Leia's apprentice is. I didn't tell him, but it didn't matter. Then he had them beat me up and so on. Guess he was mad." Her voice cracked, she tried to sit up, but failed. Han caught her before she fell off the platform. He sat up against the wall, pulled her up into his lap and held her as she slept. He looked at Chewie grimly, who howled.

"I agree. I just can't wait to see what will happen next.

The door opened again and Lando came in with two guards. Lando tossed a bundle at Beth's feet, the clothes she'd arrived in. "Get dressed." Beth changed rapidly as Han gathered himself to leap at him, but Lando cut him off.

"Just shut up and listen. Han, you're going to be given to the bounty hunter, but Vader's agreed to leave Beth and Chewie here. They'll have to stay, but at least they'll be safe. It's the best I can do, I've got my own problems."

"Don't we all." Han's tone dripped with sarcasm and threat.

"Then what does he want with us?" Beth sounded confused and scared, zipping up the jumpsuit.

Lando sighed in exasperation. "He doesn't want you at all. He's after someone named Skywalker and her apprentice. He's set a trap for them."

Confusion changed to anger as understanding sank in. "And we're the bait. You fixed us real good, too" Han shot out and leaped at his old friend. He was intercepted by the guards and doubled over from a rifle butt to the stomach. Beth knelt beside Han on the floor of the cell and glared up at Lando.

"I'm sorry, it's all I can do. I wish I could do more."

As they turned to leave, Vader, Fett and several stormtroopers appeared outside the cell door. Four of the stormtroopers came into the already crowded cell and bound Han's wrists behind his back and stood him on his feet, pushing him out the door of the cell. Everyone hugged the cell walls as it took 6 troopers to put the cuffs on Chewbacca.

Then Lando realised the end had come. Vader spoke to the bounty hunter.

"You may take Captain Solo."

Beth, on a sudden impulse, grabbed Han, giving him a long kiss. They were forcibly separated and she was bindered. As Han was pushed out the door, Beth said.

"For luck."

Han grinned at her, despite the situation. "I'm the luckiest man in the galaxy."

Then Vader turned to Lando as Han was dragged off down the corridor. "Calrissian, escort the wookie and girl to my ship."

Lando protested. "But you said they were to stay here, under my supervision."

Vader quelled the protest. Lando's hand went to his throat as the unseen band constricted, cutting off his air for about 2 seconds "It would be unfortunate if I had to leave a garrison here." and turned away. Lando went with the officer, the troopers and the prisoners, surreptiously tapping a couple of buttons on his wrist.

After going several corridors in the direction opposite to that Han had gone, a number of Lando's troops stepped out, leveling guns at the troopers, moving quickly to disarm and prevent communication of the change in situation. Lando released her and handed a confused Beth three guns as the soldiers and new prisoners moved off. He started talking as he opened Chewie's binders, but got no further than the second word as the wookie's big paws closed around his neck. Beth stared for another second at Lando desperately trying to both break Chewbacca's grip and say something, then nudged Chewie's arm.

"Let him go." Chewbacca ignored her. So Beth did the only thing she could think of. She rammed the butt of a rifle into Chewie's side as hard as she could and yelled at Chewie's ear.

"Let him go. He can take us to Han."

In complete surprise, the wookie dropped Lando. Beth pushed a gun into the wookie's paws, and watched Lando gasp and stand. She handed him the remaining gun,

"You can, can't you?" There was a slight amount of sarcasm in her voice.

"This way." Lando led them at a running pace to the landing bay where the bounty hunter's ship was and opened the landing bay door.

It opened onto the landing bay as the bounty hunter stood guard over the almost completed loading of his cargo. The four shot the loading crew, but not before they finished imprisoning a nearly unconscious Han in the hold of Fett's ship. He had apparently fought all the way there. Boba Fett backed into his ship, firing, as they themselves had done innumerable times in the past. His ship took off as Beth and Chewie fired at it in frustration a few more times, then Lando grabbed Beth's arm.

"If we get to the Falcon, we can get out."

Beth eyed him as she responded. "Lead the way." Chewie followed them at a run.

The way back to the Falcon was hairy, but they made it. The door was locked and the codes had been changed. Lando cursed, and Beth set to work opening the door. As she was working, Lando made an announcement over the City PA system.

"This is Lando Calrissian. The Empire has taken over the city. I would suggest that everyone leave while they can." Then he turned to Beth. "That should confuse things." Chewie hooted and shot another trooper. Four stun beams focused on Chewie and he dropped. Beth was a little closer to opening the door as Lando returned fire defending her, but a shot hit her in the shoulder, slamming her against the wall. Several more shots focussed on Lando, dropping him, and Beth lost consciousness as she was forcibly dragged away from the door panel by two troopers.

Lando woke up in his own bed. His aide was there, ready with report, he had been unconscious for 24 hours. After finding that there was a garrison left in control of the city, Lando put on the simple guards uniform and he and the aide left. He picked up a loyal group of twelve men and they simply marched onto the Falcon and another ship to do repairs. They managed to avoid getting shot out of the sky as they left Bespin, heading toward the return coordinates on the ship. On the ride, it was discovered that Chewbacca and Beth were being held on a base nearby and they turned toward the base, leaving the aide and one man to fly the Falcon to the Alliance Fleet. The stormtrooper uniforms confiscated from the men originally escorting Chewie and Beth, plus several others who did not survive the encounters. were secreted aboard the second ship.


	8. Chapter 8

Luke was pulling the last of the snakes out of the landing struts. Yoda gave final words of advice. "Overconfident be you must not. Dangerous time this is for you. Choose you the dark side, the quick and easy path, then all will be lost. Remember your training you must."

Luke dropped the snakes and checked for anything else that might have moved in. He found nothing and came out from under the X-wing. The Jedi Master's face was wrinkled and set determinedly.

"I've already taken the chance that it is too late, that I have sacrificed my friends for my training."

"Finishing your training critical was. Only a fully trained Jedi face Vader can."

Luke squatted so he could look his teacher in the face without looking down at him.

"Thank you, Master Yoda. I will come back, I promise. I will bring Leia to you" He stood and climbed into the X-wing. The red droid whistled in the socket as the cockpit closed and the engines powered up.

* * *

Leia was flying defense again, this time at the back of the fleet, with Wedge. The sudden pain was so intense, she almost lost control of the fighter, followed by extreme fatigue. She could sense the pain again, of Han, Beth, Chewbacca, and this time Luke. She could feel the pull to go. And this time it felt right. She was supposed to go. Her strength returned. She spoke into the comlink, first to her wingman, then to the deck officer.

"Wedge. I need to go in. Sir. I need to leave."

The comlink crackled as both men asked incredulously, "What?"

"It's hard to explain, but there's someplace I need to be." Her statement was followed by a short silence from all sides. Then the deck officer came back on. "Come on in, Jedi Skywalker. General Dodonna will fix it up for you." He put a slight emphasis on the Jedi title.

An hour later, she was on her way.

* * *

Beth had spent entirely too much time in the company of stormtroopers for her own good. Now what was left of her white insulated jumpsuit had been replaced by a shift and she was chained facing the wall in a kneeling position, her arms outstretched, not quite able to lay her head on the shelf that doubled as seat or bed. She hovered between un- and semi-consciousness. She was dimly aware of a person entering her cell and the door sliding shut behind them as the light went from dark to bright. A gloved hand took her by the hair and lifted her head so a black mask could look into her eyes. Suddenly, she was not in the cell, she was in the corridor of a ship. She moved carefully through the empty corridors until she came to an observation deck. There, staring out of the far end, was Luke, standing in his characteristic stance. Relieved, she ran toward him, calling his name.

As she reached him, she skidded to a halt. The man who had turned towards her wasn't Luke, but looked similar. He reached and took her arm firmly, his grip strong as iron, unbreakable. She stared at the window, reflected there was the black suit and mask of Vader, next to an image of Luke in his diplomatic clothing. "He looks like me, doesn't he. Leia looks like her mother." A young woman in fancy dress, clothing more valuable than her own father's farm, was reflected in the window, next to one of Leia in her usual farm dress. "But you are more like me, both of us come from slaves. Always worried that you aren't good enough. It has been a long time since I physically enjoyed a woman, This will have to do." She began to struggle and scream as he forced her to the floor of the observation deck, the reflected group placidly watching the one-sided fight.

It seemed like forever in her mind before the blond-haired man was finished with her and left her gasping on the floor, her body beaten and bruised. Suddenly he and the ship were gone, she was unchained in a heap on the floor of the cell, looking up at Vader, his hand on her neck, pressing it to the floor. She began to struggle ineffectively as he pressed, slowly cutting off her air, much slower than he had before on Cloud City. He abruptly let go. "They will find us. Good." turned and left the cell, the door obediently opening and shutting, leaving her in the sudden darkness. Before she had time to consider what had happened, the lights burst on and the door opened, admitting three stormtroopers, and slid shut. They began to remove their armor as she dragged herself into a corner whimpering. She didn't lose consciousness nearly soon enough.

* * *

The roof of the base had space to land a fighter, as well as a large crane and several loading bays, mostly empty at the moment, on the three levels below that were various repair bays. There were five double high storeys above ground, and several more below. The cellblocks were on the lowest floors. Luke's ship landed on the roof, Lando's on the landing pad on the ground level. Leia's arrived about an hour after Lando's, parking next to it on the tarmac.

* * *

Vader stood in the control room of a carbonite freezing area, used for packaging delicate parts to be transported. A hapless prisoner had been frozen in the carbonite, but was still alive. Vader turned to the techs. "Reset the equipment for my guests."

"An X-wing just landed, my lord, on the roof above us." an aide informed him.

"See to it that the pilot finds his way here.

* * *

The prince landed, unopposed. No one questioned him, or confronted him, or asked for clearance to land. As he climbed out of the cockpit, he spoke to the little red droid.

"You stay here and be ready to leave in a hurry. Do what you have to do."

The little droid beeped resolutely as Luke headed into the city. The corridors, as big as boulevards, were empty, He followed his feelings, took a turn here, and another there. He heard a noise and backed against a wall, then followed down the corridor that the group of stormtroopers had come from.

* * *

A group of 10 troopers approached the bespin ship and entered it. Shortly thereafter they exited, leaving 4 to guard the ship. They marched back into the base, the leader reporting that the single man aboard the ship had unfortunately been killed as they tried to question him. His superior seemed unhappily satisfied by the report.

The group of six marched on down to an elevator, and rode down to a control room of the prison area. THe superior there looked at them, then said. "Good you're here. Go to block A31, there are two prisoners, A 31-4, and A 31-6 to be taken to termination. A wookie and woman." He handed the orders to the leader of the troop, who saluted. "Yes sir."

The troop returned to the elevator and rode down. As they did, Lando removed his helmet for a moment. "Well, that was luck." He took a deep breath and slipped the helmet back on as the elevator came to a stop. They trooped out again in formation and he handed the datapad containing the orders to the officer. The man smirked. "Good thing you brought so many, if you have to knock him out, you'll need four to carry the wookie." He made a hand signal to one of his men and several walked down the cellblock.

* * *

A group was coming down a cross corridor to the one he was in. He flattened himself against the wall, then saw that it was several stormtroopers and an Imperial officer, they did not see him, but kept walking.

By the time Luke made it through the door following them, the group was nowhere to be seen. He stopped for a moment to get his bearings and the door slammed down behind him, giving him little choice but to go on. The next room turned out to be an elevator, taking him down into a large industrial chamber, deathly silent, apparently empty. Warily he walked toward the stairway. Steam began to build up in the room. Looking up through the steam as he walked up the stairs, he could see a dark figure standing on a walkway above him.

Vader's voice filled the room. "The Force is with you, young Prince, but you are not a Jedi yet."

Luke reached the top and ignited his saber in answer. He felt confident, almost eager, to face his enemy. Vader's own saber was lit and ready in an instant, to parry Luke's first attack. Luke lunged again and the noise and hiss of crossing sabers filled the air.

* * *

Leia landed her ship next to the Bespin ship. R2 whistled at her and she looked at the stormtroopers guarding the other ship. They seemed to be ignoring her, which was odd. She walked right past them into the base. 3 doors in, she found a locker room, empty, but for a few sets of armor. Deciding disguise was not a bad thing, she pulled a suit of white armor on over her flight suit, and continied on into the base.


	9. Chapter 9

Lord Vader and the young prince were locked in combat on the platform overlooking the carbon-freezing chamber as the platform swayed slightly.

Vader commented, "You have learned much, young one."

Luke swung. "You'll find I'm full of surprises." Vader parried the swing, made two quick moves and hooked Luke's saber out of his hands, sending it flying. Another lightning quick swing at the youth's feet forced him to jump back to protect himself. He lost his balance, rolled down the stairs and sprawled on the floor of the chamber, surprised and shaken. He looked up just in time to see Vader leap down the stair, cape flying, looking like a great black bird of prey, flying down on top of him. The boy rolled away and rose into a crouching position as his opponent landed. Behind Luke, the hydraulic elevator cover had opened noisily.

"Your destiny lies with me." Vader intoned

Luke moved carefully backward, away from the Dark Lord. Unexpectedly, there was no floor behind him, and he fell into the opening, There was a rumble and freezing steam rose to obscure Vader's vision. As he turned away and deactivated his saber, he commented.

"All too easy. Perhaps you are not as strong as my Master thought."

Behind him, a shape blurred upward. Vader turned about, and located the shape, the prince, now hanging 15 feet above the floor from hoses on the carbonite outlet. Vader revised his opinion of the boy.

"Impressive. . . .most impressive."

Luke dropped down to the side of the opening and extended his hand. The saber, lying on yet another part of the platform, leaped into his hand. He ignited it and the battle continued.

Vader taunted him. "You have been taught well. You have controlled your fear. . . . Now release your anger. Only your hatred can destroy me."

Luke was more cautious now. As Vader goaded him on, he retreated, carefully controlling his anger. He suddenly realized just how foolhardy he had been. They circled warily, then Luke made a running somersault and slashed at Vader as he landed. He pressed and Vader retreated. The exchanged blows and Vader continued retreating. As they moved, Vader backed up too far, found himself on the edge of the floor, lost his balance and fell into the outer rim of piping. Luke peered down into the darkness and could see nothing. He was breathing hard, having used up almost everything he had to get this far. He switched off the saber, hooked it on his belt and moved down into the pit. The place was a labyrinth, places like this, industrial bays and control rooms were always labyrithine.

The prince moved cautiously through a tunnel and into another industrial room, igniting his saber as he moved toward a large viewscreen. Vader appeared and the prince moved forward to attack. Behind the prince , a large pipe detached from the wall and came smashing towards his back. He turned and cut it in half, then turned back to Vader. As they crossed sabers, pieces of equipment propelled themselves toward him. He blocked the first few, but then the small tools and other items became far too numerous for him. He was knocked back and towards the viewscreen by the sheer number. He was bleeding from several lacerations and once the bruises began to show, he would just be one big one. Finally, a larger piece glanced off him and smashed the viewscreen, causing a loud explosion. and he was blown through a wall. He fell, landing on an extended balcony over a hundred feet up. He clung there a few seconds, then succeeded in pulling himself up to the top of it.

* * *

Chewie was pushed out of the cell, he was weak, and bindered, and nearly blinded by the intense light he had been subjected too. Four of the troopers took over his custody as he howled. Beth was brought out by two troopers, also bindered, the shift bloodied and torn, both old and new blood. Her blonde hair was matted, as was Chewie's fur. Bruises covered the visible parts of her body, but seeing the group she was being transferred to, she started to fight. The officer pulled a stunner and hit her in the side with it as she struggled and she collapsed in a heap. One of the two remaining troopers picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. "Thank you sir." the leader of the transferring group said to the officer as they entered the elevator with their prisoners. After the door closed, Lando pulled off his helmet. "Hey old buddy, we're here to rescue you. Just walk and we'll get out of here." He put the helmet back on as the elevator opened onto the ground floor.

They marched a short distance, then a trooper joined the group from the side to make 8 of them. They marched back toward the way they had come in, Chewie gamely trying to look terrified, and Beth unconscious over her porter's shoulder.

* * *

Luke moved carefully along the railing of the landing and tried to move back to the room he had been blown out of as Vader appeared. They crossed swords again, Vader gradually pushing the youth back towards the edge. Vader taunted him.

"You are beaten. It is useless to resist. Don't let yourself be destroyed as Obiwan did."

Luke's answer was to attack, roll sideways and thrust his sword at Vader so viciously that he nicked Vader's shoulder. The black armor sparked and for a second, Vader seemed as if he might actually be hurt, but he recovered immediately. He pressed again, forcing Luke onto the narrow end of the landing. Vader slashed at him, but he ducked and the instrument complex perched on the edge of the landing he had moved around was cut loose and fell it the ground a hundred feet below. Then Vader attacked again, the saber coming down across Luke's forearm, cutting off his hand, which fell to the ground below, the saber still lit in it's grip. Fighting the urge to scream in pain, he squeezed the cauterized stump in his left armpit and continued backing along the ledge to its extreme end. Then there was nowhere else to go.

Vader started talking to him again, not taunting this time.

"There is no escape. Don't make me destroy you, Luke. You do not yet realize your importance, you and your sister. Join me and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy."

Luke forced himself not to react. "I have no sister."

Vader laughed, a dark sound. "Your feelings betray you, young prince. The daughter of Skywalker is your sister. You have only just discovered this, as you have only just begun to discover your power. Join me!"

"I'll never join you."

Vader's voice turned seductive. "If only you knew the power of the dark side. You were never told what happened to your father."

Anger was warring with fear for the upper hand. "I learned enough. You killed both my fathers."

Vader's next words turned the boy's heart to ice and he stared at the mailed giant in utter disbelief.

"No. I am your father. I was Anakin Skywalker."

"No. No. That's not true! That's impossible."

Vader admonished him. "Search your feelings. You know it to be true."

Luke was determined not to believe him. "No! No!"

Vader put away his saber and extended his hand to the youth. "Luke, you can destroy the Emperor. He has foreseen this. It is your destiny. Join me, and together we can rule the galaxy as father and son." Luke tried to move farther away, but there was nowhere to go.

"Come with me. It is the only way." Vader waited, his arm outstretched. Luke took a deep shuddering breath, forced himself to calm down and came to a decision. He let go the landing and fell through space. He slammed into a huge chain 50 feet below, slid down it, then fell the remaining forty feet. He landed hard and his leg crumpled beneath him as waves of pain burst through him. Two stormtroopers approached him, there was nothing he could do, as a third scooped up his severed hand and switched off the saber and a fourth stood by the ship they were guarding. He was captured. Above them, Vader reentered the building, presumably to come down and claim his prize.

* * *

8 storm troopers marched out of the building toward the ship being guarded by the men holding the prince. A wookie was their prisoner, as was a girl slung over the shoulder of one of the men. The two stormtroopers holding him dragged Luke into the ship as the other two with them followed. One of the 8 troopers broke off to climb into the little ship parked next to the Bespin ship. As the Bespin ship took off, the little X-wing turned and fired into the doorway the troopers had come out of and up three double storeys at the opening to the imperial fighter landing bays. On the roof, the little red droid exploded the prince's ship, with himself in it.

* * *

The trooper carrying Beth strapped her on a bed in the tiny medical bay of the Bespin ship as the two dragging Luke managed to place him on the other and strap him in. Another pulled off the armored gloves, opened the med kit and began apportioning the supplies, his black hands expertly plugging Beth into oxygen quickly and attaching the diagnostic monitor to her. As the monitor ran it's check, he turned and hooked Luke to the other oxygen container, and put an small inflatable bandage on his arm, saving the large one for his leg. The diagnostic beeped and he followed the instructions, starting an intravenous infusion on Beth. Other than giving fluids and pain medicine, there was not much that could be done for her internal injuries with the med kit. He moved the diagnostic to Luke, who was still conscious, and trying desperately to control the pain in his arm and leg with his Jedi control and failing, waited for it to beep and followed the instructions, again starting an intravenous infusion. He stared at the leg, a compound fracture that did not appear to break the skin. He turned to the other two guys, who had removed their helmets and were partially stripped out of the armor and realized they were staring at him. A third man had joined them, his gun drawn

"Take off your helmet. Who are you?"

He pushed the button on his belt and it fell to the floor, then he took off the helmet. "Davis Jeffers. Assuming you are Rebels, I want to defect. I was an emergency technician before I was drafted. I joined you when you got the orders to take them to termination. I was going on break and I realized when you took your helmet off the first time in the elevator that you didn't realize I had joined you and figured I'd better not say anything, you'd probably kill me on the spot, then thought about it and decided I wanted to defect anyway." He was a young man, in his mid twenties, his skin a coal black. "But anyhow, if one of you will help me, we can get this thing on his leg before he moves and hurts it further."

Lando shook his head. "Unfortunately none of my men nor I are good enough with anything this serious with the med kit, so you get to stay awake till we get there. They'll decide what to do with you. You think these two will make 6 hours?"

The defector nodded. "I think so. But they'll both need bacta tanks and we won't be able to reattach his hand if it takes more than another hour. The wookie looks better off from the way he was moving, but I'll look at him as soon as we get the bandage on this guy. But I want to put the diagnostic back on her, Internally, she's alot worse off than he is."

Lando gave his gun to one of the other men, and assisted Jeffers to place the inflatable bandage on the prince's leg. Luke ground his teeth as they moved it, the cords standing out on his neck and good arm as he gripped the bed, Jeffers followed the treatment with a shot of painkiller, then the imperial moved the diagnostic to Chewie, who growled at him. He was satisfied with the diagnostic of Chewie, no serious injuries that rest and alot of food wouldn't take care of, and he moved the machine back to Beth. Watching the diagnostic, he took off the rest of the armor and let Lando search him for any other weapons.

Lando went back to the cockpit of the ship and contacted the little X-wing escorting them. "This is Bespin 2523, I'm Lando Calrissian, formerly of Cloud City. And you would be Skywalker? Who's the guy who got his hand cut off. We sort of just assumed he needed rescuing. We saved his hand and the weapon too."

Leia snorted. "Yes, I'm Skywalker. Yes, he needed rescuing. Where's Han Solo? And I'll give you better coordinates to the Alliance fleet. It's about an hour closer than the coordinates you sent me."

"Ok, our expert says his hand won't be savable unless we get there within an hour. But everyone will survive. Both humans will both need bacta tanks, Chewbacca will just need rest and food. Han brought the Falcon to me on Cloud City to fix the hyperdrive, we go way back, except the imperials, Lord Vader got there first. I had to turn them over. A bounty hunter named Boba Fett took Han, probably to Jabba the Hutt. Anyhow, our escape plan didn't work and Vader took Beth, what is her last name anyhow, and Chewbacca with them and left a garrison in control of my city. So we are, I guess, joining up with the Rebellion. Oh yeah, my expert is a stormtrooper who was an emergency tech before he was drafted. He accidentally joined us when we were picking up the prisoners, and has decided he wants to join up too. You guys can decide how serious he is."

"I'm sure there will be a welcoming committee that will decide just how serious you all are about joining up. I recommend you don't let the prince die. Or Beth. Then you can tell us everything you know about the bounty hunter who took Han. When we get closer, I'll radio ahead and have the medics waiting."

"Yes Ma'am." The coordinates were transferred from Leia's ship to the Bespin ship and after a slight course correction, they flew straight on.


	10. Chapter 10

The planning started even before his Highness and Beth got out of the bacta tanks. Once Lando was cleared by the Rebels as at least somewhat trustworthy, Leia and Chewie took him into the Falcon to start planning Han's rescue. It's not like they didn't know where he was, but rather could they get the rescue there in time before Jabba killed him. They had already lost 4 days.

Leia started. "I have an idea. We start by getting someone in Jabba's palace, like now. The only options there are nonrecognizable faces, you, Lando, and Beth, and she's not a good option. You could go in as a guard or thug. We still have Boushh's armor in storage. Beth could go in with Chewbacca later once we get the signal from you. I will plant lightsabers in both C3PO and R2, and send them in right away as well, part of me bargaining for his freedom, it's just that we won't have much time after he takes delivery. Then we send in Luke, to try to buy him, if it works, all you have to do is get out with the droids that night, or at least with the sabers, if not, Luke is a pretty high profile hostage, he wouldn't put him in a cell, he'd display him until the ransom was paid. Then we send in Beth with Chewie and then I'll go in. Once everyone is in, the pieces will be in place, Luke will be easy to free and arm, Jabba won't just shoot us, he has to do something grand. BUt if needed, we can stop at any point and pull everyone out."

Lando looked at it. "What if Beth gets caught? Does she speak Ubese?"

"She shouldn't. And she will. She doesn't have to free anyone. All she has to do is be Boushh If Luke walks out with Han, she doesn't go in and you get the droids out. Once she goes in, she's available to help release Luke."

Chewie barked something. "Yeah, I know, if he just shoots us, we're screwed, but a prince and a jedi would be something I'm sure he couldn't resist." Leia answered. "We'll discuss it more when they come out of bacta. But we need to get a move on.

* * *

The Falcon was attached by the umbilical to a large Alliance cruiser. Chewbacca and Lando could be seen in the cockpit, finishing preparations for the trip. In the medical lounge, set up specifically so that the occupants could see the Falcon, Luke sat up on a portable medical bed as the droid worked on his new hand. He held a comlink in his good hand. A chair had been pulled up next to the bed for Beth, who'd come out of the tank a couple of hours ago, and Leia paced between the window and the bed. Lando's voice came through the comlink.

"Your Highness, we're ready for takeoff." Chewie barked into the comlink as well.

Luke spoke into the comlink. "Good luck, you two. Take care."

Chewie could be seen settling into his chair. Lando answered. "When we find Jabba the Hutt and that bounty hunter, we'll contact you."

"We'll meet you at the rendezvous point on Tatooine."

"Leia, Beth, we'll find Han, I promise." A wookie hoot followed. Beth took the comlink from Luke.

"Thanks. By the way, Lando, I'm sorry I threatened to shoot you."

"But that's OK. I would've let Chewbacca kill me then and there." A couple more hoots sounded. Lando continued. "He still might, if I'm not careful."

Leia smiled and accepted the comlink from Beth. "Take care of yourselves. Bring the walking carpet back."

Chewie hooted and Lando responded. "Yes Ma'am. As soon as we can."

The droid finished with Luke's new hand and released his arm from the restraints. The prince hopped off the bed, slid his left arm around Beth, and they walked slowly over to where Leia was standing by the window. He put his other arm around Leia and the three of them watched the Falcon fly away into hyperspace.

* * *

Luke escorted Beth back to her bed in medical, since the medical droid refused to release her for at least another 48 hours, then returned to the medical lounge to talk to Leia after he called the deck officer and convinced him to postpone both his and Leia's next shift for eight hours. She noticed something in his face.

"Luke, what's wrong?"

"Leia. . . do you remember your mother?" He sat down next to her on the couch and took her hand.

"No. I have no memory of my mother. I never knew her. Why?"

"Me neither."

Leia was becoming concerned. "Luke, what's bothering you?"

"I learned some things from Yoda while I was there. Some explanations. And then when I was on Cloud City I learned some other things. I have to tell you about them."

She smiled, trying to break the mood. "It sounds so serious."

He swallowed. "It is. I was adopted. I always thought it was because my parents both died. I don't know really anything about them except my memories. My mother was in hiding and I was adopted as part of that plan. Yoda was involved and so was Obiwan. Yoda decided what would happen. When I was born, my mother took me with her." he paused. "My mother took me with her and Obiwan took my twin sister to live with our father's brother on Tatooine, an independent isolationist named Owen Lars. To hide her from the Emperor. To hide us both."

"That's what Yoda said?" Leia had turned a shade paler.

Luke nodded. "That's why I could reach you from halfway across the galaxy while I couldn't reach him when he was 2 meters away. You're my sister."

Leia regained her composure and commented dryly. "I'll bet Beth will be glad to hear that."

"I suppose." He agreed. "But there's more. I didn't learn it from Yoda, and while I don't like it, it reads just as truthful as what Yoda said. This is a lot of stuff to get hit with at one time. Personally, I stepped off a gantry to try to avoid it, but it didn't work."

Now this was getting truly serious. "What did you learn and who told you?"

"I learned what really happened to Anakin Skywalker. Vader told me."

"What really happened to . . our father? I take it then that Vader didn't hunt him down and kill him?"

Luke shook his head. "No. Vader hunted down and killed lots of Jedi, but he didn't hunt down Anakin Skywalker. He didn't have to. He is Anakin Skywalker, or he was. He turned to the dark side and became Darth Vader. He told me. He was trying to get me to join him. He knows about both of us. He wants to turn one or both of us. I was stupid and thought I could face him." He finished miserably.

"No." Leia had turned quite pale and looked away from him.

"Think about it awhile. See how it feels." Luke was trying to be logical.

"No." Her denial was forceful, but her eyes hadn't met his yet.

"Leia." He touched her shoulder.

"No." She met his eyes, her jaw was set, but the no had weakened.

"I'd give more than you know for this not to be true. Being your brother is fine, but the rest of it, I'd give a damn lot for it just to go away. But it won't. And we have to deal with it. I promised Yoda I would come back to complete his training. Come with me then. We'll talk to him."

She finally found a focus for the question. "Why would Obiwan lie to me about that?"

Luke shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe if he visits, we can ask him too?"

"His visits don't tend to leave time for questions." Her answer was on the sarcastic side.

"Maybe Yoda can get him to stay longer. He seems to be a pretty powerful little guy."

"I know, I saw him. He is pretty short." The sarcasm died and she smiled a calm, but slightly sad smile. "Have you told Beth."

"No. You should know before anyone else. We'll decide who else gets to know." He pulled Leia in for a hug. She hugged him back.

* * *

Luke went to visit Beth in medical after Leia went to her duty. He could feel Leia out flying circles around the medical frigate with Wedge. It had taken awhile, but they had finally come together to some terms with the situation, to deal with it emotionally once the truth of the matter had been established. It had taken a good 10 hours, but they could live with it for today. He checked in at the medical station where the med droid took a moment to fuss over having released him. The droid then reluctantly allowed the prince to visit Beth. Luke wandered over to the room she was in and knocked on the wall before entering through the open door. Beth laid down the booktape she was reading and motioned him in. She watched him carefully.

"Sit down. Where's Leia?" Her tone was conversational.

"She's out on patrol, regular duty shift." To Beth, he sounded concerned.

"You look worried. She's okay, isn't she?"

"She's alright. I can feel it." He was thinking of Leia's reaction to all he had told her.

Beth wasn't, at all. "You love her, don't you?"

Luke returned his thoughts to where he was and smiled, slightly puzzled. "Yes."

Beth sat up, took his hand, and forced her voice to stay steady. "Alright. I understand. I won't get in the way."

Luke's puzzlement disappeared as he realized what she was talking about. He finally noticed the tearstained cheeks and red eyes and the possible reappearance of the tears.

"Oh. No. It's not like that at all. She's my sister."

Beth's jaw dropped. She was speechless, a first, he noted. "You know, twins separated at birth, I was taken to Alderaan to live with friends of my mother, Leia was taken to Owen Lars on Tattooine. Just luck that it wasn't me growing up on the moisture farm next door to you and her being a princess. I don't even want to think how I might have turned out." He pulled her into his embrace. "On the other hand, I would have met you earlier. Might have been fun."

Beth recovered and her face crinkled into a smile. "I suppose it might have been. So what do we do now?"

"This." He force-pulled the door shut and kissed her. The booktape slid off the other side of the bed.


End file.
